


Sweet Baby Yoda

by faneunice



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Orphans, Video Format: MP4, child endangerment, lullaby, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: This is the way
Comments: 32
Kudos: 57





	Sweet Baby Yoda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



Download: [http:fan-eunice.com/sbyfinal.mp4](http:fan-eunice.com/sbyfinal.mp4)


End file.
